


Little Eclipse

by Clementine_115



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine_115/pseuds/Clementine_115
Summary: "You don’t really see the person that you are envious of. You see a mirror that reflects what you find lacking in yourself. Paying attention to this can be very instructional. We often despise in others what we wish we could find in ourselves." - The Stoic Emperor
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 9





	1. The Bet

“I’d never thought you’d be with Tsukki,” said Kageyama while chewing the straw from his daily box of milk. Hinata paid no attention to it. He was too busy inhaling the hot steamy meat bun. The struggle was unbearable to watch. Rings of smoke came out of his mouth like a volcano waiting to erupt. It was as if he was blowing the melody of his pain in the cold winter air. The pair continued walking in silence; one was busy sipping milk while the other was busy swallowing meat buns. As they reached the junction, Hinata replied “Well, nobody would have thought we’d be best friend either.” He then proceeded to hug Kegayama before they went off their separate ways. They could have been neighbours but Hinata's mother decided not to move because Natsu's school would have been slightly further away from their house.

As soon as he arrived home, Hinata messaged Tsukishima, asking him if he had arrived home safely. He didn’t need to because Tsukki is anything but a little child. It has become a routine of his and even though the reply was always the same dull “Yeah, I’m home,” it didn’t stop him from asking the exact same thing the next day. On days when he needed help for his homework, he would video call Tsukki because it’s easier to understand and focus, so he claimed. Tsukki thought otherwise but it’s not like Hinata would take “no" as an answer.

Today was one of those days. He was given quite a handful of worksheets to complete. His teacher made a deal with him saying that in order for him to stay as the member of the school’s volleyball team, he has to maintain at least a solid B for all of the subjects in the upcoming midterm test. Kageyama also shares the same fate. Both of them are geniuses on the court, however that’s all there is to it. It seemed like their brain purposely stopped functioning outside of court, to preserve its energy exclusively for volleyball.

After a warm shower, he got into the jumper that Tsukki had accidentally left at his house. He had meant to return it to its rightful owner, but after so many time of forgetting to bring it to school, Tsukki just gave up from reminding Hinata to bring it to school. So somehow the jumper now has a new owner. The jumper wrapped Hinata’s small frame as he tucked his knees inside it. It’s so huge that he could fit two of himself in it. “Wish Tsukki is here to cuddle,” he thought to himself. He let out a sigh before laying out all of the worksheets he has to submit by the end of the week. He rang Tsukki, started to complain for a bit, then carried on with his work. Tsukki jokingly said he should be getting paid instead of doing this charity work. Hinata said he’d repay the favour by getting higher score than Tsukki for the English paper. The empty remark has now been bet on.

“I’m going to bet for ¥2000," Hinata said without any second thoughts.

“Make it ¥5000."

“That’s how little faith you have in me?”

“You just figured?”

“Fine, that’s a deal.”

“Deal.”


	2. Shadows

A week has passed since they made the bet. Hinata has improved quite a lot but he is still far behind. He only has a week left before the exam. Not wanting to lose ¥5000 on that petty bet, he was determined to make Tsukki cry. He had told Kenma about it and Kenma suggested that he should use the remaining week to the fullest. Kenma proposed him to speak in English when they’re playing video games and in school, including the training time. He talked to everyone in English. They were speechless, not because they were impressed by his improvement, but because they couldn’t understand a single word he said. He didn’t give it much thought. He still has time. For that whole week, he would be receiving help from Kiyoko. She took him under her wings after witnessing him memorising the whole English dictionary, or attempted to.

It is finally the end of another lengthy week for Hinata. Friday came in like a bullet train. On their way to PE class, Hinata was telling Kageyama about the volleyball match he had watched last night. All in English. Kageyama has had enough of Hinata spewing nonsense all day long. He had begged the smaller one to stop talking for just one minute. “How am I supposed to communicate with you when you’re speaking in a language I don’t understand?” However, despite the alien sounding words Hinata used during their practice, the duo still managed to synchronise their movements. Their devilish quick attack never misses a beat. Who would have thought the king of the court would become the servant to a 5’5” flying tangerine.

As the whistle went off, the duo sprinted out of the court straight to the changing room. They changed into their uniform in a split second and flew their way to the cafeteria. Both of them were aiming for the meat bun. Just as they arrived at the counter, the freshly made buns were displayed for about a good a minute and a half before it all disappeared. They managed to buy 2 buns each.

“If only we put that much effort in our studies,” Kageyama said with his mouth full.

“We might surpass Einstein if we did.”

Hinata’s ridiculous reply made Kageyama choked on his buns. While all of the commotion was happening, they walked passed Tsukki. He brushed his hands against the shorter male, wrapped his tiny hands before quickly releasing it. It made Hinata turned as bright as his hair. Kageyama playfully hit the back of his head to snap him back to reality. It’s been two months since they started going out and no one knows about it except for Kageyama and Yamaguchi. Hinata tried persuading Tsukki to inform the rest about it but all the effort was in vain. He was never given a proper explanation to as why Tsukki was so against it. There were times when he had doubts about his partner but he learnt it was better to not worry about things that have yet to happen.

Kageyama was about to rant about his disapproval of their relationship when the announcement went off. They have been called for an assembly for their last period. Usually when there’s a sudden assembly like this, something unsettling had occurred. Last month, they had an emergency assembly in the midst of their lessons when a group of policemen crowded the school. They ushered the students into the hall in lightning speed. Apparently a couple of their seniors were involved in a fight. The seniors were part of a yakuza and had breached a contract. It was said that there was bloodshed everywhere. While discussing the possible reasons for the assembly, Kageyama stuffed the whole bun into his mouth. He spilled some of the fillings on his shirt.

“Your mum is going to nag your ear off,” said Hinata as a matter of fact.

“You might want to start praying for me.” Kageyama tried to get rid of the stain by licking filling off his shirt. Hinata was dumbfounded.

“Just wash it off with some soap, Kageyama.”

“I know, I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“It’s written all over your face, you fool.”

Before Hinata could give another reply, the taller instantly made his way to the toilet. Mumbling incoherent words under his breath. He was probably praying for salvation from his mother’s wrath. Hinata giggled at his friend’s misfortune. It’s not always that you get to see Kageyama being so clumsy and out of control.

“You eat like a pig,” Hinata said, still giggling.

Kageyama did a quick turn before exiting the classroom.

“Shut up Hinata!”

Normally during lunchtime, the toilet would be packed. Knowing this, he purposely went to the one on the 4th floor where hardly anyone knew of its existence. As he was damping his shirt, he noticed the soap needed to be refilled, so he went into the tiny storeroom to look for the refill. Right before he was about to come out of the storeroom, he heard a thud on the door and heavy breathing. He could hear the person checking if all of the cubicles were clear. To his surprise, they didn’t check the storeroom. Not knowing what to do, he froze in his little spot and decided to witness whatever that was about to happen.

“You need to stop.”

“No, why should I?"

“You’re hurting him.”

 _Hurting who? Who is this him?_ Kageyama was invested.

“Why do you care so much about him? Do you like him or something?”

 _Whooaa. Is this some love affair? But wait… their voices sounded familiar._

“Tsukishima, you’re fucked in the head.”

_Wait… Yamaguchi can swear? He never calls Tsukki as Tsukishima. Also, if this is indeed some love affair, then Hinata…_

“Shut up Yamaguchi! It’s not like you’re any better. You knew about it and yet you didn’t even try to stop it from happening.”

“That’s because I didn’t think you’d actually do it, idiot! Also, why is it my fault when you, yourself know that it's fucked up.”

Then he heard another blow of punches. He wasn’t sure who was beaten but he knew one of them fucked up immensely. There was another thud on the door. This time he was certain who was making the mess.

“If you dare to tell him… to tell anyone about this, I’ll break every inch of your bones, Yamaguchi.”

“Fuck you, Tsukishima. You’re the disappointment; not your brother.”

Tsukishima was about to hit Yamaguchi in the face again but stopped as the latter whimpered in indescribable pain. As Tsukishima headed out of the toilet, Yamaguchi dropped to the floor, curling up and drenched in blood. He let out a few tears before collecting himself. Kageyama could hear the running water as Yamaguchi was washing the blood off his face. He wasn’t sure if he should make an appearance or not, so instead, he said “You should go to the infirmary,” while staying locked in the room. Yamaguchi was startled, his heart skipped a beat.

Yamaguchi wanted to know to whom the voice belongs but was quickly interrupted by the bell. Their recess has ended and footsteps of students returning to their classes can be heard in the distance. Not wanting to attract any attention, he quietly made his way to the infirmary. He was praying that no one saw him. As the nurse was attending him, she was doubtful of his claim, saying that the injury was nothing serious. However, the dark bruise on his left eye showed otherwise. The nurse insisted to call his parents to fetch him home but he said that it was fine. He could wait until school ends and walk home by himself. The nurse left him to rest and came back to check on him when it was time to go home.

"My offer still stands," the nurse said with a concerned look.

Not looking any better, he finally gave in and took the offer. He was about to make his way to his classroom to get his bags when he realised someone had placed his belongings on a chair, next to the bed. He thought about who might have done it but it didn't matter that much. All he's worried about now was how to get to the car without bumping into any of his team mates. He followed the nurse to her car with his head down. He used a mask and the large black hoodie he had brought with him to use during volleyball practice to cover his face. Just when he thought his disguise was foolproof, he heard someone calling out his name from miles away. 

"Yamaaaguuchiiii!"

He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. 

"Hi Hinata!" Yamaguchi even faked a smile behind his mask. 

"Oh, are you not feeling well?"

"Hmm... yeah. Could you tell Daichi I couldn't make it today?"

Hinata nodded and wish Yamaguchi for a speedy recovery. Yamaguchi waved him goodbye and watched him skipped his way to the gym hall. It broke his heart to see how oblivious his friend was. 


	3. Questions

“I don’t think Yamaguchi is fine,” the silence between Hinata and Kageyama was deafening, but that statement made the taller jolted into panic. He remembered what he had heard during recess and didn’t know whether it’s wise to bring up the topic. Not wanting to plant any unnecessary ideas in Hinata’s simple mind, he decided it’s best if he kept it to himself. He played along, faking being oblivious. “What do you mean?” he replied.

“He had bruises all over his face. I don’t think it’s fever that he had.”

At this very moment, Kageyama wished for Hinata to stop using his brain. One, because he didn’t want him to over think things; two, he just simply didn’t want to discuss about it. He’s still unable to digest what had happened. He needed to clarify a few things. In the midst of his own thoughts, he heard Hinata suggesting them to visit Yamaguchi. He was tempted but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be a good idea.

“You’ve got to learn to leave people alone, Hinata.”

“Should I leave you alone?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Hmmm...”

“I mean… you have this innate talent of annoying people.”

Kageyama purposely teased him, in hopes that it would distract him. It sort of worked because now all of that curiosity has turned into anger. Hinata pushed Kageyama to the side of the road, forcing the taller one to grip on the railings to save himself from his demise. Hinata may be petite but he is an athlete after all. Kageyama should be mindful of it next time. It nearly cost his life. After much pushing and pulling each other, they have reached the junction. They gave a quick hug before parting ways.

Once they have reached home, Hinata showered in the speed of lightning and logged on to his computer. He was supposed to Skype Kiyoko at 9:00PM for his daily lesson, but all the chattering on the way home made him lose track of time. He had made her waited for him for about 30 minutes. Kiyoko gave him an earful; how he was disrespecting people’s time and effort. While that was going on, Kageyama didn’t need to try so hard because all he needed and wanted was to pass the exams. He’s not asking for more. So he spent the last 30 minutes thinking whether he should text Yamaguchi, if so, then how to make it natural; does he need a reason to text him? They are teammates after all. But even so, they’re not really friends. But...

“Aaaarrgghh, fuck it. I’ll just text him.”

Just as he was about to message Yamaguchi, the little device in his clammy hands began to vibrate. It turned out, all his thinking was wasted. Yamaguchi had rung him, asking about the assembly. Apparently they were called in because someone got caught smoking in the toilet and nearly set the school on fire last night because he was mad at the teacher.

“Wow. That’s fucked up.”

“Well, what happened to you what pretty fucked up too.”

 _Holy shit Kageyama?! Why did you say that?!_ He was internally screaming. _I’m so stupid!_

“Hahaha.” There was no doubt it was forced laugh. Any dead souls could have done a better attempt at laughing sincerely. The split seconds of silence grew heavy. Yamaguchi let out a long sigh.

“I hope it stays between us.”

“I will intervene if you are on the brink of death.”

“I appreciate it.”

“So anyway, what happened actually?”

“I think it’s best if we meet up. I’ll tell you everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yeah, all of it.”

Kageyama wasn’t sure what he supposed to be expecting. He was nervous and it made him feel a little nauseous. That night he had a hard time trying to catch some sleep. Streams of questions flowing in his little mind. It overflowed and he was desperate to know how it all linked. How Tsukki going out with Hinata is linked with Yamaguchi being beaten to death by Tsukki. Why does Yamaguchi seem so concern and terrified; not for himself but for Hinata. What is this secret? What did he mean by _everything_? Then a sudden realisation hit him. They didn’t even agree on the date, time, and location of their secret meet up. He texted Yamaguchi about it and received a reply in an instant. Now he wishes for the night to go faster.


End file.
